The Other Side of the Job
by Pinki and the Brain
Summary: Bones experiences another perspective of her job. Booth/Bones and Hodgins/Angela Character Death
1. Prologue & Disclaimer

**Hallo! This is Pinki!**

**Squints & Booth: Hi, Pinki.**

**And this is my first story that I have posted. If the format is messed up, too bad. Review and advise me on how to fix it, 'cause if it is wrong there is nothing that you can do until I know how to fix the document. **

**Now, you appear to be highly intelligent people. I hope that we have a mutual understanding that if I am posting a story on here, then I don't own it. If you did not understand here is a disclaimer:**

**DISCLAIMER- I do not own any mass produced movies, television, books, or any other media. Bones is a product of Kathy Reich's and the Fox television corporation. Not me.**

**Prologue **

"Don't be so whiny, Booth. You even said it yourself, I need a vacation." Dr. Temperance Brennan fumed, almost running across the lab in a rage.

"Okay, Bones, a vacation isn't locking yourself away for two weeks to write your book. It's about a getaway with your friends, your family, and _relaxing_." Booth persisted. He trailed her with his charm smile shining white and his eyes flashing black.

Brennan huffed. How could he be so controlling! She could take care of herself; even though a_small_part of her cherished the fact that Booth was worried about her…

She stormed towards her office to collect the remainder of her items. Brennan managed to shove her novel's notes into her bag before his hand came to rest on her travel bag, followed by his warm, solid torso.

"Booth…" murmuring was all she could handle doing. His breath near her ear drove all of her anger away.

"I'm sorry, Bones. I just… I don't want you to get hurt." Booth's mouth was close to her ear and his breath tickled her ear on its way to her already warm cheek. She noticed his smirk as he pulled back. "I know, I know. Alpha male tendency."

She turned as he made to leave her office. "Yes, it is. Thank you, though, for worrying about me, but I _can_ take care of myself." Smiling sardonically, Brennan turned to finish packing for her Appalachian Mountain trip.

"I know you can.Just call me if you need anything."He flinched slightly, remembering the lack of cell phone service in the mountains. "Have a great 'vacation,' Bones. Be careful, please." And with that, Booth smiled his smile and swept out of her office.

She smiled at his retreating form, a slight twist in her stomach. As she dismissed it as pre-trip anxiety, Dr. Temperance Brennan picked up a picture of the "squint squad" and Booth sitting on the Jeffersonian's steps, smiled, and placed the picture in her wallet and left the frame and everything behind her to begin her journey.

---------------------------------

Darkness. Blackness. What is this? Where is she? And as the emptiness closed in on her heart and lungs, she called out one name…

---------------------------------

Booth stared down at a picture in his hands. He remembered the day that the photograph was taken. He and Bones had just finished a case and joined the squints out on the steps for some fresh air before they started paperwork. One of the assistants in the lab had taken their picture without their notice. Angela and Hodgins were sitting close together and were beaming, full of love; Zack was in the middle of an animated sentence; Cam was laughing; he and Bones, standing close together, almost touching. She was glowing with joy and he was glancing at her out of the corner of his eyes.

He sighed. She had been gone a while, now. Everything felt different when she wasn't here with him.

And he wondered how it came to down to this.

**And that is the end of the prologue. Yes, I know it is short. I appreciate any kind of review. I would prefer if you give me criticism about my writing, to help me to improve. **

**My theory on flames: Read. Pick out the criticism, if any. Give to my good friend, pet, and flamethrower Frodo. Frodo say hi.**

**Frodo: RAWR!**

**So if you flame, you feed Frodo a treat! -**

**The button say GO!**


	2. Landscape of Bones

**Hallo! My peeps!**

**Squints: Hi, Pinki.**

**So here is chapter 1! **

** Yay! Go me! Yes Pinki you're so cool! ... I'm so alone...**

**I put the Disclaimer in the prologue. But just in case: I DON'T OWN THE CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY!**

**And a special thank you to Brain for checking being my editor! Also to all of those people who put this story in your favorites/ story alert thing!**

**Now, without futher to do, Here's the story!**

**Ch****apter 1 **

Two Weeks Later

"Any messages today, Angela?" Special Agent Seeley Booth shouted across the Jeffersonian Lab. He was praying for a different response than the ones he had gotten for the last fourteen days.

"No." Short, biting. The answer left Angela's lips with the same force just like every other time he asked her. Such a painful word to hear. "I know you're worried and anxious for her to get back, but all of us are." Angela sighed.

"Angela, you feel it, too. Something's off and it has to do with her." Booth paced across her office impatiently. "Why wouldn't she call? Check up on the lab?" Booth shouted, desperate for a way to release his frustration.

"Calm down, Booth. You know how she gets when she writes. I'm sure she's fine. She'll be home today." Angela smiled at Booth's antics. He was so obviously in love with Brennan, and didn't even know it.

"I can't, Angela, I can't. I just feel like something bad is going to happen." His frantic voice almost broke. Before Booth could continue, his cell went off.

"Booth."

There was a short pause as Booth nodded to the speaker.

"Where? The mountains?"

Another short silence.

"Okay. I'll be there in an hour." He snapped his cell shut and sucked in a quick breath.

"Is it a case?" Angela prodded delicately.

"Yeah. I'm going to have to take Zach; could you tell Bones where I went as soon as she gets here?" Booth pushed down his frantic fear, his obsessive worry, down and pulled up a calm exterior. He wished that Bones was their so he didn't have to take Zach in her place.

"As soon as she walks in the door." Angela verified as Booth strode out of her office.

_Sweetie, when will you see how luck you are to have such a handsome, strong guy like Booth? He loves you so much._ Angela thought as the worry began to engulf her heart again She hoped that working on a case would take her mind of things.

---------------------------------

He couldn't stand it anymore. Having Zach sitting in her spot was killing him. He couldn't wait until she was home and working with him again. Booth was almost glad when they pulled up to the crime scene. Almost. It was going to painful again as soon as he viewed the body.

"Alright, Zach. You do your thing and I'll do mine." Booth bluntly stated as he parked the car.

"Booth?" Zack hesitantly questioned.

"Yeah?"

He faltered under Booth's stony gaze. "I … uh… Where are the remains?"

"We'll know soon."

---------------------------------

_Can't see anything. Where am I? Help me. Too tired to move. Must get back. Can you hear me? Booth! __**BOOTH**_

---------------------------------

As he surveyed the crime scene, he couldn't shake the uneasy feeling that he was being watched. Booth's sniper senses were screaming warning, the air seemed too heavy. He might as well be breathing water.

It might just be the gruesome landscape that lay before him. The bones were badly beaten before the victim, a "female, between in her early to mid thirties" as Zach had declared, was disposed of. What remained of that poor woman were patches of flesh, holding most of her bones together.

Her bones were left suddenly, as if the killer was about to be caught. Booth could tell by the position of the bones. Her arms were behind her, wrists tied, her skull covered by a bandanna, and she was kneeling with the front of her skull resting on a huge oak tree. From her position, Booth suspected that she was tortured.

_**BOOTH**_!

He spun as his name was called. It was an otherworldly echo, haunting and forlorn. Booth's hidden panic began to bubble to the surface. He could have sworn someone called him, but no one seemed to hear the soul wrenching cry.

"Booth? What's wrong?"

Jumping at his name, Booth spun to come face to face with Zach. He let out his breath.

"Jeez, Zach." Booth sighed. "Nothing. The bones?"

"They're being shipped to the Jeffersonian now."

"Let's go."

And as Booth left the scene to go to his car, he turned to search for the voice one more time. No body was there. Not even the slightest evidence of what was just laying there. Bones.

---------------------------------****

**Reviewing is fun!**

**Reviewing is cool!**

**Reviewing gives me motivation to write the rest of this story during school!**

**Flames - Corrective critisism Happy Frodo**

**Frodo: RAWR!**

**The button says "GO!"**


	3. Examination of the Soul

**'Allo, My kind and loyal readers.**

**I apologize for the lengthy wait for the next installment. Time escaped me. I have a sort of procrastination problem. I have evaluated my schedule and I'll try to get the next chapter up as soon as my schedule allows.**

**As a nice gift, here is a longer chapter. Enjoy.**

**Chapter 2**

"Hey, babe." Hodgins's voice permeated her hazy thoughts.

Angela raised her head from her hands. Although her lover's voice cleared her head, the worry she felt had not been swept away.

"What's wrong, Angela?" He paused, hesitant to interrupt her thoughts. Her face was marred by some unknown source of pain, and Hodgins only wished to soothe that pain away.

"Something's wrong..." Her gasping sob threw him into action.

"Angela…"

"She's never extended a trip without calling. Why isn't she here?"

"I'm so sorry, Ange. Do you want me to take you home? Or lay down…" Tears rose to her eyes, tugging on his heartstrings. "Oh, Angela, it's going to be okay."

"Hey! Watch where you go with those! When Dr. Brennan hears…" Zach's voice drifted from the lab into Angela's office.

At Brennan's name, Angela stiffened. It served as a painful reminder of her absence. Hodgins rubbed her shoulders tenderly.

"Calm down, Angela. You know how she gets when she writes. I'm sure she's fine." Angela realized how shallow that sounded as her earlier conversation with Booth echoed in her head. "You know, babe," he started, smiling mischievously, "you can take some of that frustration out on me."

He ducked as Angela laughed and swatted at him, before the two of them walked out arm in arm.

---------------------------------

Zach glanced at the bones on the table. His intense scrutiny left him oblivious to the rest of the world. His brain began to record every anomaly, injury, and marking on the bones. This set would be a test for even his photographic memory.

"Hello. Earth to Zack." Booth was irritated at Zach. Zach was entirely ignoring him to look at the bones, not that he minded. Booth wanted to catch the murderer. It was just that he would rather have Bones there examining the skeleton.

"I don't know what that means." Zach automatically responded.

"Never mind. You do your thing; I'm just… going to wait in Bones's office."

"Okay. But first…" Zach trailed off, mid-sentence.

"Yes…" Booth asked impatiently.

"I'm worried about her too…" Zach muttered hesitantly as he glanced over at Booth.

And when Booth caught his eye, he knew that the geeky, little squint wasn't all that bad.

---------------------------------

"Alright, Zack-o! What do have for us?" Hodgins shouted, as he walked up to the platform, Angela just a step behind. She swiped her card and the pair darted to the table.

"Nothing much. Booth and I only returned a short while ago. I've only done cursory examination of the bones." Zack replied as he punched numbers into the computer.

"Speaking of which, where are they? The bones and Booth?" Angela questioned, her voice barely above a whisper.

"Booth is in Dr. Brennan's office." Zach spun his chair to face them. "And the bones should be clean and ready for examination…"

"Now. I removed all the tissue that I could get information from." Cam updated the squints from a near-by examination table.

"And the victim's clothes and soil samples are at your station, Hodgins." Zack continued, getting up and heading towards Cam.

"I'll go check on Booth while you're do your thing." Angela said. She kissed Hodgins's cheek and walked slowly towards Brennan's office.

"Let's get this party started." Hodgins smiled grimly, clapping his hands and heading towards his station.

---------------------------------

Cam paced anxiously around her office as she waited for the results for the tests that she ran on the skin. It was one of those moments where you couldn't do anything but wait.

The sound of the printer stirred her out of her reverie. She ran to get the paper.

Her jaw dropped slightly and her eyes widened as she read through the report.

---------------------------------

"Hey."

Booth jumped at the sudden appearance of Angela. He sighed and resumed taking in the essence of Bones's office.

"Hey." He sighed out.

Angela plopped down on the couch next to him. "I lied."

"About what?"

"I'm worried about Bren, too." She put her head in her hands. "I feel like something bad has happened and there is nothing I can do. It hurts."

Booth put a hand on her shoulder. "I know. I know." he said heavily.

---------------------------------

Zack circled the table, closely examining every bone. "There are multiple radiating fractures on both of the ulnas and fibulas." He muttered to himself. "The skull…"

He busied himself by placing tissue markers. He finished just as Cam ran over and swiped her card.

"Alright, Zach, you won't believe what I've found." Cam started to speak as Angela yelled to the platform and Hodgins came jogging over from his station.

"Zach, is the skull ready for a facial reconstruction?"

"The victim was covered in a mixture of…"

"EVERYONE SHUT UP!"

Three pairs of eyes turn to Zach in shock.

"Sorry." He muttered, with a sheepish expression on his face. "Um… Dr. Saroyan?"

"Yes. The victim's tox screen came back. The levels of oxycodone hydrochloride were off the charts. It's probably the cause of death; high doses like this can cause severe respiratory failure."

"Dr. Brennan doesn't like when we assume things. We should continue looking for any anomalies." Zach interjected.

"My findings agree with Cam's. There's evidence of the drug in the soil around the victim, too." Hodgins added.

"For all we know, our victim could be some random drug addict that got kidnapped by a psychopath." Angela added.

"Can we please stop the assumptions and concentrate on the facts?" Zach asked.

"Either way, you'll need a face." Angela reached for the skull.

---------------------------------

Something friendly was near her. And the dark seemed to dim slightly…

A soft hand brushed her face…

---------------------------------

Angela skimmed her hands over the markers on the skull. She picked it up off the examination table. It seemed so heavy compared to other skulls…

"Who are you?" She whispered. "What was your life like?"

---------------------------------

"_Who are you?" _A sweet, warm voice whispered_. "What was your life like?"_

"I am Temperance Brennan. Who are you?" Brennan sighed back.

The darkness melted away as Brennan walked towards a glowing door. She pushed it open…

---------------------------------

"_I am Temperance Brennan…"_

Angela jolted around. She could have sworn she had heard Bren walking towards her.

"Angela, are you okay?" Hodgins placed a loving hand on her shoulder.

"Did you see…? Never mind. Let's go reconstruct the face." Angela brushed it off to worry and stress, and by the time she reached her office, she had forgotten the moment.

**Ooooohhhh. What's going to happen next?**

**I would love any input or predictions. Just remember Frodo.**

**What does the button say?**


	4. Discovery from Within

**Hiya Guys!!**

**Yes, I'm still alive. Yes, I'm still here. I'm sorry for not updating the story, and thank you for the loyal reviewers! XD**

**Here is the next chapter for you guys!**

**Chapter 3**

Hodgins watched Angela retreat into her office. He knew that Brennan's extended vacation was getting to her.

He sighed and returned to his station to finish searching for particulates in the clothes. There was enough soil on the clothes and from the rest of the crime scene to keep him occupied for weeks of examination and paperwork.

Suddenly, he smirked as he picked up a pair of ladies underwear.

"This is going to be fun."

--

Booth sat at Bones' computer, staring at the screen. The screensaver was randomly flashing pictures of Russ and his family and also the rest of the team the team.

Each picture brought up another memory. He grinned as a picture of Zach and Hodgins with the remnants from one of their "experiments." Both of them were covered from head to toe in soot, and they each had matching "deer-in-the-headlights" expressions on their faces.

The smile froze on his face when the next picture flashed up. It was Bones. Well, him and Bones, right after they had finished arguing. Huge grins were plastered on their faces, and she was glowing. He wondered who had taken this picture. Probably Angela.

Booth's hand twitched as her face suddenly vanished under another picture. His hand hit the mouse and the screen went to the password page.

It was a picture of Bones, and her family, from this past Christmas. She was smiling, a real, genuine smile. She was sitting with Amy's girls, Emma and Hayley, handing them each presents. Russ and Amy were holding each other, watching the girls. Max was sitting in a chair near the rest of the presents, with a serene smile on his face. A guard must have taken the picture.

The screen requested a password to access the content. The black bar flashed.

_Daffodil._

_Daisy._

_Jupiter._

_"I never told you that!"_

The memories began to flow into his mind. He remembered her reaction when she found out that he knew every password that she came up with, and the shocked expression on her face.

The sudden onslaught of memories of her caused his heart to wrench. His chest began to get tight and it was getting harder to breathe. Booth scrunched up his face to stop the tears from falling. He bolted out of Bones' office to go see Angela, leaving Bones's chair spinning behind him.

--

Hodgins sifted through the clothing. He had put the underwear aside, until he sorted through the rest of the clothing. The shirt and bra, which elicited another smile from Hodgins, were also put aside with the underwear, and he turned to the pants for inspection.

The pants were a soft brown color, with an equally soft texture, as Hodgins fount out when he picked them up. He looked through the pockets for anything that could help identify the bones.

All of the pockets were empty, except one. In the right, back pocket, there was a folded sheet of thick paper. Hodgins pulled it out, highly curious. He unfolded the paper, and discovered the remnants of a photograph. The picture was barely distinguishable; Hodgins could only make out the outlines of a group of people. Maybe if Angela could restore the picture, then they would have the identity of the bones.

As Hodgins put the picture into an evidence bag to carry to Angela, he looked up, to see Cam and Zack speeding his way.

--

Ten minutes earlier

Zack bent over the bones. His mind worked in overdrive as he cataloged the anomalies on the skeleton. This young woman has had multiple injuries, many of which left marks on the bones. The multitude of bone remodeling showed that many of these injuries were not from the attack that killed her. Zack made his way down the skeleton, stopping at the vertebrae in her neck.

It was an odd discoloring on the inside of the bone that drew Zack's attention. He picked the bone up to examine it. As he turned over the bone, his eyes were drawn to two dark marks on the back of the bone.

"Find anything, Zach?" Cam called to Zach from across the platform.

Zach showed Cam the marks on the bone, "It's bone burn."

"My god, the Gravedigger."

"That's an assumption; Dr. Brennan doesn't like to jump to conclusions."

"I know, Zach. But it is a connection."

"There seems to be reconstruction around the outer edge of the burn. Maybe Hodgins can get something from it."

The two turned and headed towards Hodgins's station.

--

When Brennan passed through the door, she was blinded as she walked into the astonishing light. As her eyes slowly adapted to the brightness, she recognized her office. It was almost still, the only movement coming from the screen and from the twitch from Booth's hand as the picture of her family at Christmas appeared on the screen. Why the heck was he in her office, and how the heck did she get here?

Brennan moved towards the desk. Booth was sitting in her chair and didn't move away as she approached. He was staring blankly at her password screen.

"Daffodil. Daisy. Jupiter." he whispered, entirely lost in thought.

"I never told you that!" she said indignantly, remembering he had cracked her password before. As she said that, Booth's face scrunched up, as if he was going to cry.

_What's wrong with him?_ Brennan thought as Booth bolted out of the room, leaving her chair spinning wildly.

**Frodo is still watching. Please review!**


End file.
